fairy tail lucy x male reader
by oppailuver
Summary: a fun sexy story my first ever fanfic


this is a m rated story it has very sexual themes go easy on me this is my first fanfic that i have wrote if i wright blank thats where ur name belongs.

it was Christmas night u and many of the fairy tail guild members such as natsu, grey

,erza ,gajeel ,levy ,juvia ,Wendy ,carla and happy went to lucys house ,after a great weird time at her house everyone had gotten going, Lucy asks u to stay over a little longer for some hot chocolate and some video games while everyone leaves u think to ur self this is ur perfect chance to make a move on the beautiful Lucy that u have been keeping ur eye on for a while now. Lucy was looking stunning in her red sweater and a skirt lucy calls out blank do u want some cookies with ur hot chocolate and can u setup the game cube and put in mario kart u respond sure to both things.

Lucy returns with ur hot chocolate and cookies and u guys hang out for a while having a good time and then Lucy starts talking to u about the guild and some of the adventures and then she asks if u wnat to stay over for the night since u and her live alone she says i am going to pretty lonely to night u say sure she gets so happy she hugs u so hard u can feel her breasts touching ur chest and u try ur best not to get a boner at this moment Lucy looks u in the eys and ask u if everything okay because u jad a weird expression for whatever reason u star stuttering and get flustered and say thank u for the offer ive been wanting to hang out with u for quite a while now its not because ur sexy or anything she blushes and says ur such a pervert and slaps u guys continue u to play games for a bit then Lucy like ill be right back im going to get comfortable really quickly.

after 10 minutes Lucy returns in a hoodie that reaches down to he but and coves and thing high socks and she has her hair down

she shuts down the tv and bends over to turn off the console and thats where u see shes has no pants or panties on u can see her beautiful ass she walks up to u and sits on ur lap and starts making out with u u grab her ass and pull back and say what are u doing iand Lucy replies i like perverts and its been while since i had some fun u continue u to make out then u grab her breasts for the outside of her hoodie tyen she says u wanna see em she teses by pulling uo her sweater to tge point u can see her under boob and her tits are about to fall out then she pulls her sweater down u get a bomer because of tgsi and she feels it u feel embarrassed for a little bit then lucys says it feels pretty big

she climbs down and unbuckles ur pants and pulls it down reveal ur throbbing 12 inch cock she looks at u and says its big

she grabs it and puts in her mouth and starts blowing u Lucy bobs her head up and down and pulls up looks u in the wys and wraos her tongue around ur shaft she goes back down and starts deep throating u u pat her and hrab her hair but some of her hair is Loose and curls down her face while the rest of it is in a pony tail in ur hand u feel like ur ready to cum and start moaning Lucy im going to cum and keep on repeating Lucy Lucy Lucy in cuming u shoot ur load in her mouth theres so much cum some of it falls out her mouth and lands in her sweater and a

ll around lips and mouth she swallow tge rest of it it was so hot u shot another load of cum on her face and sh cleans it of with her sweater she sits back on ur lap and takes off her hoodie and says here ur reward for cumming and kets u fondle her boobs u lick the kiss them suck on them rub them u suck on her nipple until milk comes out she moans u got so hard ur Dick went up her pussy while she was sitting on ur lap this what u always wanted then she say u wanna fuck she takes u to her room tets in her bed and bends over in the doggy style position u say u don't have a cindom she syas i dint care raw dog me daddy usmack her ass and out in her she moans loudly and its only half way in u feel her tight pussy and without a second thought u oush ur self in her all the way she screams in pleasure and says fuck me daddy u start fucking her really hard and fast ur ball deep and ur balls are hitting her pussy u feel like uf going to explode in side her but lucy stars moaning im Cumming and she does before u can cum u pull out and turn her over and put her legs in the air hold them together and fuck her asshole hard as possible she keeps on moaning louder and it turns u on u moan Lucy im going to cum inside im so close then u do it but u can't stop coming as u pull out after Cummings in jer ass all the cum drips out of her ass and looks like u over filled a donut u both exchange i love u and fall asleep in each others arms


End file.
